Conventionally, in the chroma key compositing technology used in movies and television broadcasting, a performer is imaged mainly using a green background or a blue background as a background. Then, after performing work of cutting out the performer from the imaged motion picture, an operation of compositing the performer using a separately prepared motion picture as a background and correcting or adjusting such that the performer becomes an appropriate size and is located at an appropriate position is performed. In addition, in a case of compositing in real time and broadcasting, a structure of compositing-destination video and a structure of imaging the performer need to be matched.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a compositing method of, on the basis of data that indicates an appropriate human compositing layout matched with contents of a motion picture to be a background, adjusting the position and size of a human portion cut out from an imaged motion picture in accordance with the contents of the motion picture to be a background.